Emergent
by divergext
Summary: "In the land of gods and monsters, I was an angel living in the garden of evil" Four and Tris's life together, little bits of war but not much.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my name is Alice and this is my divergent fanfiction, I know it may be bad because its my first on but I do try so be nice:) I try and upload once every 2-3 days or maybe i'll upload tomorrow who knows! But I'd like to say thanks if your reading this lol:)**

It's been nearly a year since I've become fully dauntless. In that year I have become a god mother, a tattoo artist and a girlfriend. Me and Tobias are stronger than ever our love is true we just started living together we couldn't be better. I snuggle next to Tobias's neck, he strokes my hair.

"Time to get up." He whisper's in my neck I sigh and stretch.

"Todays the day lets go scare some initiates." Tobias smiles his I'm-only-19 smile I feel my cheeks go red, how am I with a guy so handsome? I stand up and stretch I go to touch my toes when I hear Tobias whistle behind me I suddenly realise I'm only wearing one of his shirts that just about covers my bum I turn around

"Idiot." I walk over to our closet and grab a black tank top and black skinny jeans.

"Yes, but I'm your idiot." I hear him reply I can hear the smile on his face, I pick up a sock from the ground and throw it at him he laughs and lays back down. I stroll to the washroom and shut the door. I turn on the water and step out of Tobias's t-shirt I swear I've taken half of Tobias's wardrobe. I walk into the shower and feel the warm water drench me. After the shower I brush my teeth and put my outfit on after I add some eyeliner and mascara, I put my hair into a fish tail plait I look presentable enough, but I still look like a 12 year old boy I don't know how Tobias can see anything in me, I'm nothing special.

As I walk out of the bathroom Tobias stands outside the door with a muffin in his hand.

"When have you ever got me breakfast without eating it first? Tobias what did you do?" I cross my arms and walk over to him. I stare deeply in his eyes his not giving anything away.

"Nothing I just wanted to give my beautiful girlfriend breakfast" He bends down and kisses my cheek I bring my hand up and rub my thumb across his cheek. How can he call me beautiful, I can barely look at myself.

"I have to go talk to Max; I'll meet you at the net?" I nod and kiss him on his lips passionately, Tobias pulls out and hands me the muffin. Just before he walks out the door Tobias stops and looks at me I see the amusement in his eyes I squint and look at him.

"Oh… Christina called for you guys to go shopping later and I said you would see her there!" Tobias shuts the door and runs off.

"Four!" I yell. No wonder he got me a muffin. Not like I don't want to hang out with Christina but shopping is too 'Girlie' for me shopping has never been my strong point. I sigh and put on my shoes. Too day is going to be a long day.

(((PAGE BREAK)))

"To-Four!" Tobias turns around, a large grin forms on his face.

"Hey baby what's up?" He leans against the net carefree it almost makes me want to join him, almost.

"Don't baby me." I walk up him and fold my arms I hear laughing and shoot a death glare at the person.

"Shut up Zeke or I'm going to kick you where the sun doesn't shine." He laughs even more.

"What's wrong with you? Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" I walk over to Zeke and give him a sinister smile one that Eric would give; I grab his shoulder and dig my knee into his groin. He drops to his knees.

"She did warn you." Uriah laughs and squeezes my shoulder and bends and picks up Zeke. I turn around and face Tobias I walk up to him and grab his shirt I pull him in for a kiss I skim my lips on his then pull back. Tobias stands there eyeing my body up he looks at me and I wink at him.

"Don't get too excited." I giggle. Tobias leans forward and whispers in my ear

"You Tris are a tease." He skims my face with his knuckle I go in for a kiss when we hear a screech full from the sky.

"Here comes the first initiate." I push Tobias away and watch the red figure fall into the net, you never see Amity jump first. I hold out my hand to help him out he take it and jumps out. He is tall with short black hair and dull grey eyes.

"What's your name? Think about it you only get to choose once." He hesitates and look around I catch Tobias staring at me but I ignore him and stare at the amity boy

"Hunter." Once the boy spoke I felt his divergence I look over at Tobias and give him a nod.

"First jumper Hunter!" The room interrupts' in cheers. Now we just wait for the rest on the initiates.

We have 8 initiate transfers this year, two from Amity, three Erudite, two Candor and one from Abnegation.

Astrid; Former Amity, short medium build,blue-eyed blonde hair, she seems nice.

Hunter; Former Amity, first jumper, I wonder if he and Astrid have a thing they've been getting quite close.

David- Former Erudite, tall muscular build dark eyes and hair, I feel like I'm going to have trouble with this one he reminds me of Peter.

Sophie- Former Erudite, medium height and build green eyes and brown hair, I don't like the way she's looking at four, she better back up or I'm going to jump her.

Hector- Former Erudite, tall lanky boy with blonde nearly white hair with sparkling blue eyes

Laura-Former Candor, Tall, slim blonde hair and bright blue eyes, I can tell she's going to hang out with Sophie

Elliot-Former Candor- Tall muscular, brown hair and eyes, he is quite handsome but not like four.

Anastasia-Former Abnegation, slim, small brown hair and grey eyes, she reminds me of me I wonder if she remembers me from school.

Me and four stand in front of the transfers, their all buzzing with adrenaline it reminds me of what it was like last year.

"Transfers!" Tobias says as sharply as a knife. All of the transfers stop their talking immediately and stare straight at Tobias and I.

"We are your instructors, I'm four and that's six." I nod at the transfers they all seem to be whispering.

"Why are your names numbers?" Sophie laughs

Laura has a smug face "Was the rest of the numbers gone?"

Time to put on my instructor face. I walk up to Laura the transfers' split in the middle for me to get to her .

"Got a problem I should know about?" I keep my face neutral but spit venom in my voice

"I'm not afraid of you." I giggle a bit and look around at everyone whose staring at me. I bring out my gun from my back pocket and put the barrel in-between her eyebrows everyone's jaw drops to the floor I bend down and whisper in her ear so she can only hear me.

"You should be." I take the gun away and put it back in my pocket as I go to walk away I hear Sophie giggle I turn around and walk up to her I grab her by her collar and lift her from the ground she dangles in the air

"I thought you Erudite were smart enough to not mess with a dauntless." I look her in the eye all I see is fear, I let her drop to the ground

"Pathetic." I walk up to the front I see Tobias try and not laugh

"Continue." I say to Tobias he looks at me for a few seconds searching, searching for what? Then he looks back at the transfers

"Follow me, we will be giving you a tour of the compound starting with the pit, you'll learn to love it." Tobias walks into the corridor and I follow all the way there I feel Laura and Sophie's eyes on my back and I can't supress the smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

After showing the transfers around I decided to go back to Tobias's apartment alone, I'm not in the mood for eating or shopping, I just want to think about the day. I lie on our bed and stare at the white ceiling. I keep getting this feeling that something terrible is going to happen. Stop it Tris you're just nervous about today. I sigh and look over at the wall that has the words 'Fear God Alone.' Written on it I need to ask Tobias about that. I try and hold back a yawn there's no use I'm shattered, I lay on my side and close my eyes and try and sleep.

Tobias brings me out of my sleep he kisses my head and I flutter open my eyes "Did I wake you?" he asks softly.

"Hmm, what time is it?" I rub my eyes and sit up Tobias stands up and look at the time on his watch.

"11 you slept for a long time." He bends down and kisses me on my lips passionately and breaks it. He stands in his joggers walks over to his side of the bed and lays down I cocoon myself in his arms and listen to his heartbeat. After what feels like hours Tobias is fast asleep, I can't fall asleep after my nap. I carefully get out of Tobias's grip and put on my shoes, I didn't change out my clothes when I feel asleep. I'm just going to go for a walk around the compound see if I can tire myself out. I kiss Tobias's head and leave I walk through the hallways and think about our new transfers. Laura and Sophie seem to have it out for me, I can handle them, I just don't like the way their looking at Tobias like a piece of meat. I like Hunter he's strong, I don't mind Astrid either I hope they get through. My thoughts are interrupted by a shadow in the corner of my eye it walks down the hallway, who's up at this time? I decide to follow it. I slowly walk down the hallway and see Melissa she stands away from me I can only see her back.

"Hey Melissa." She turns around slowly her eyes are almost black in her hand is a gun she grips it tightly and walks up to me she hits the gun around my head, the world turns black.

(((Page Break)))

I wake up and my head is throbbing, where am I? I look around the grey room, it looks like the basement. I try and get up but my hands and ankles are tied against the chair and the chair is bolted down, why would Melissa do this to me? I thought we were friends? In the shadows Melissa and a women walk up to me, I know this woman I look at her and it falls into place, that's Evelyn Eaton, Tobias's mom. She looks at me with disgust in her face.

"Beatrice Prior." My name rolls off her tongue like venom, I'm not scared of her.

"Yes." I snap at her, she shakes her head and a smile forms on her lips.

"I know what you are, Divergent." She brings a knife from her back pocket and puts the cool metal on my face, I go to pull my head away but she cuts my face with the knife blood begins to pour for the wound.

"I'll ask you once, which fractions did you get?" I stare her in her the eyes she has the same colour as Tobias's, but hers are different. I don't answer her, she cuts my face again.

"Dauntless, Erudite and Abnegation." I look at the floor, what is she going to do kill me? I didn't even say goodbye to Tobias his going to worry, honestly I'm not afraid of death after my mother and father's death I've been hoping I'd die to save somebody, but that somebody is nobody.

"Everything's going to fall into place." She puts her hands on either side of me and stares me in the eyes.

"You do what I say and nobody gets hurt, you wouldn't want Tobias to 'accidently' fall into the chasm would we now?" I feel the tears form in my eyes she wouldn't kill her own son would she? If Tobias died because of me I couldn't live with myself.

"What do you want me to do?" Don't cry in front of this woman it's what she wants. She steps back and starts pacing in front of me. Melissa stares straight she looks like Tobias under the simulation.

"Firstly, break things off with Tobias, Break his heart. After, leave and don't tell anybody make your way to Erudite and hand yourself in. If you do not do this I will kill everybody you love." She walks next to Melissa and stares back at me.

"Take this as a warning." She takes Melissa's gun and shoots her through the head, Melissa's lifeless body drops to the ground with a thud, the tears are pouring from my eyes now.

"How could you!" I scream at her I try and get out of the chairs grip but my ankles and wrists are stuck from being tied up

"She was under simulation, now don't tell anybody about this 'chat' if you do I'll know, if you're not at Erudite by tomorrow night I'll start killing your friends like flies." I nod at her, I can't let anyone die because of me their my family now they're more important than me, everyone's life would go on perfectly without me in it.

"Am I going to die?" my voice begins to crack at the words.

"Yes Beatrice you are going to die after all the test that is." I shake my head; you are ready for death Tris. I look up at Evelyn then at Melissa's pale lifeless body on the bloody floor. I look back up at Evelyn's sinister smile she brings the gun up and hits me round the head, the world turns black again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Long Chapter guys! Im really proud of myself hehe:) Follow comment favourite it really does make my day to know people are enjoying my fanfic I have a lot of ideas for this but I get writers block a lot;/  
I try and update every 1 or 2 days4 (See what I did there) NOTE; I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT IF I DID ID BE HAVING A DAUNTLESS CAKE FILLED BATH.**

**Kay bye:)_**

I wake up in a white room, is this a dream? I look around and see Tobias asleep in a chair I go to sit up when I feel a sharp pain in my head I grunt in pain and lean back down. I run my hand through Tobias's hair his eyes flutter open he looks straight at me

"Hey are you alright?" He grabs my hand and his thumb rubs circles in my palm

"I'm fin-" I pause and stare at Tobias shocked. I saw his supposedly dead mother last night, Mel is dead and I have to go to leave Tobias and go to Erudite

"Tris what's wrong."

"Melissa is she dead?" Tobias looks at me and nods I put my free hand over my mouth.

"I watched her die Tobias, there was nothing I could do." I look down I feel the tears fall from my eyes Tobias grips my chin and makes me looks at him

"What happened Tris?"

"Melissa was under simulation and she knocked me out." Tobias nods for me to continue

"When I woke up I was in a basement, Melissa started questioning me about my divergence and in the end she shot herself." I lie. I try hold back my sobs now Tobias gives me a questioning look.

"Did you see a second person?"

"No" I lie Tobias lets go of my chin and stands up

"Where are you going?" He goes to walk out the room

"Just to get a doctor I'll be right back." Tobias walks out the room and I'm left by myself. I can't believe I have to leave him and go to Erudite, I close my eyes and shake my head things were starting to just get better now I'm being taken away. Tobias walks in with a man in black he has Blonde hair and bright blue eyes

"Hello Tris, I'm Doctor Young how are you doing?"

"I'm good doc." I nod and sit up

"I'm just going to do some tests then you can go home." The doctor comes over and examines me after he tells me I'm free to go, all I think about is I have to end this with Tobias. I stand up and put on my shoes. I walk out the clinic leaving Tobias talking to one of the nurses. I need to go check if Uriah's okay. I walk down the corridor to Uriah's & Zeke's apartment. I take a deep breath and knock on the door. Uriah opens the door his eyes are pink and swollen.

"Hey." He says

"Hi I just- I'm sorry Uriah." I sigh and run my hand through my hair

"You could have saved her." He grips the door with his hand his knuckles turn white

"She was under a simulation; there was nothing I could do. She just-"I take another deep breath

"Just go Tris." Uriah looks down and shuts the door in my face I take a deep breath and head for my old apartment. I open the door and shut it behind me. I haven't been here in ages I usually stay with Tobias now. I walk over to my dresser and get changed into Black skinny jeans and a grey jumper I walk over to my mirror and stare at myself, my cut cheeks and bruised head, I'm a wreck. I take a deep breath. I can't leave without telling Tobias why. I do the only thing I can I write him a letter. I take a pen and paper from my dressing room table and begin to write it I read it through and fold it in half and stick it in my back pocket I'll give it to Christina before I go. I stare at myself in the mirror and see a figure in the corner of my eye. Tobias.

"Where did you go?" He barks at me I walk past him and walk across the corridor to his apartment. He walks behind me and asks the question again.

"To Uriah's." I open the door and walk in.

"Don't do that Tris! You could get hurt!" He stands behind me; he shuts the door and paces I rub my arm and stand in the middle of Tobias's apartment. Tobias sighs and stands in front of me he goes to wrap his arms around me but I push him away

"Tris what's wrong." Tobias try's to grab my hand and hold it in his but I pull it away, I can't be reminded by how much I love him. I love his smile, his eyes, his lips, his touch, everything. I look at Tobias he looks hurt I look down at the floor.

"I can't do this anymore." I keep staring at the ground if he looks at me he'll know I'm lying

"Do what?" He puts his hand through his hair, his nervous.

"Us." I say quietly I rub my arm awkwardly; I try not to look at him I feel his eyes burning holes into me. Doesn't he get this is hard for me? I'm trying to hold back my tears as much as I can but it's hard, it's hard to leave the person you love more than yourself.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I hear the panic in his voice.

"Yes." I'm so sorry I have to. Tobias kneels down and grips my waist, please stop.

"What did I do wrong? Can't we try and fix this? We were fine only hours ago Tris, what changed?" End it now Tris, don't leave him hanging, rip the plaster off.

"I don't like you like that." I love him I love him so much.

"Why were you with me then? The spark didn't you feel it too?" I almost don't hear him, I look down at him a single tear runs down his face, and I can't believe I did this to him

"Everyone knew I'd be fraction less, I needed to do something about it, and I just hung around with you to get credit." I feel the tears fall down my cheek I shake my head and wipe them away before he see's

"I can't believe I fell for you." Tobias is full blown crying now he grips my waist tighter

"I never loved you four." I try and say this with as much venom as I can, I squirm out of his grip but he doesn't budge

"I'd rather die than be without you Tris. You're a part of me I wish I didn't need but I do" Me too I need you every day.

"I have to go." I need to get out of here. I try and push Tobias off me but he puts his head on my stomach.

"Stay with me." I hear him whisper.

"How can I stay with a messed up person like you?" I say this as much disgust as I can, I'm so sorry Tobias.

"You were everything to me, now your nothing." He whispers.

"Good because you were always nothing to me." I push Tobias away from me I go to walk to the door and stop midway.

"Goodbye Four." With that I walk out the door and close it. I lean on the wall beside it and fall to my knee's that was the hardest thing I've ever done. I just left the first man I have ever loved. I take the letter out my pocket I feel the material between my fingers. This letter will explain why I left and I didn't mean anything I said, I couldn't leave without him knowing how much I love him. I stand up and brush myself off. I walk over to Christina's apartment and knock on the door she answers immediately.

"Hey hunny ho- Tris are you alright?" Christina's happy expression turns to a worried one.

"Yeah, I and four had an argument that's all. I was um wondering if you could give this letter to him in a week." I take the letter out of my pocket and hand it to her.

"Where are you going?" She looks at me with a confused expression.

"To visit Caleb." I Hope she doesn't try and sniff the lie out of me with her Candor senses she could tell if I'm lying, but she doesn't question me further.

"Anything else?" She puts the letter in her pocket and stares back at me.

"Tell Four, I didn't want to leave him." The tears start to fall from my eyes. Christiana rushes in with a big bear hug.

"I've got to get going." I pull back and wipe my eyes

"Be brave Tris." Christina nods and I walk away to my death. I wish I could tell her the truth but I'd be putting my friend's lives and risk.

I wait by the train tracks, only a matter of hours before I become a lab rat. I look back at dauntless; I remember everything when I jumped off the train to the roof, when al killed himself, when I fell in love with Tobias. It plays back in my mind; my thoughts are interrupted by the rumble of the tracks. Its time. I run and grip onto the train handle and throw myself in one of the carriages. I lean my back on the cool metal. Half an hour till Erudite.

I jump off the train and begin to walk only 5 minutes left of freedom. I see the tall white building in the distance but all I find myself thinking about is Tobias, I'm doing this for him. I walk into the reception area and I'm greeted by a woman with a tight brown bun and glasses she looks up at me then back at her computer

"Name." She asks bluntly I stare back at the guard's then back at her.

"Beatrice Prior." The women's head shoots right up she puts her hand up and indicates for the guards to come to her I look behind me and see 4 guards have surrounded me.

"If you'll follow us." One of the guards grabs my elbow and yanks me forwards we walk down corridors full of labs till we come to an elevator one of the guards presses a button and the elevator springs open and I'm pushed in. The guard presses a button again and we rise until the door opens again the guards push me out and I begin to walk forwards into someone's office a women with blond hair sits in a chair behind a desk

"Hello Jeanine." I fake a smile and stand in front of her desk.

"Hello Beatrice, I never thought you'd come. But here you are." She stands up and walks round her desk

"You won't hurt him will you?" I stare at her with pleading eyes

"No, we have a deal anyways we want you."

"Why do you want me I'm nothing special."

"You have 3 fractions how are you not special?" I swallow the lump in my throat

"When am I going to die?" I stare at her she stares back at me and a small smile plays on her lips

"2 weeks today, I didn't know you were given that much information." She nods towards the door I look behind me and I don't believe my eyes.

"Caleb?" I stare at him as he strolls in.

"Hello Beatrice." He walks over and smiles at Jeanine and she smiles back.

"What are you doing here Caleb?"

"He is helping me find out about your divergence."

"How could you Caleb I'm your sister? Mum and dad died because of her!" I scream at him he looks taken back but stands his ground.

"Fraction before blood." He says quietly

"You are no longer my brother. Mum and dad would be ashamed of you." My words spit venom at him he looks up at me I search his eye there's nothing in them no emotion it's like he wants this to happen to me. I feel the anger spread through my body before I could even think I've pounced on him I punch, slap, scratch and kick at him in till someone comes and drags me off him I stare at his bloody face

"You told them about me! They're going to kill me!" I scream at him tears flood my cheeks I try and run back at him but the guard is strong I look up at him and it's Peter.

"I hope you rot in hell." I hiss at Caleb he stands shocked he looks down at the ground

"Take her away." Jeanine waves her hand dismissing us Peter drags me out the room back into the elevator.


End file.
